Du Fyrn Völlar
by shanks1991
Summary: My prediction of book 4, with all the latest rumours, tidbits and the excerpt included.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Premonition**

"_The crimson sky patterned with the various birds of prey, foreboding as it seemed, was undeniably an image of blood and arms. In the distance, two great armies clashed in what seemed a battlefield barren of all life-perfect for the situation that he found himself in. For in this land there was no creature or plants save for the birds circling the soldiers for the plethora of dead bodies that would follow. The land was empty for great miles in all directions with the colossal looking Spine and the Isentar Lake seen toward the east" _

"_The soldiers adorned in red tunics were grim faced and bloodied as they battled to keep the force of the Varden at bay. A contingent of soldiers towards the left flanks of the Empire raged through a large Surdan cavalry slewing and mercilessly beheading their opponents. A large number of arrows followed, whistling in the air like a snake about to strike at its prey, among these soldiers to protect the cavalry. But the soldiers continued on with great drunken laughter as though they felt nothing albeit with arrows protruding along the lengths of their bodies..."_

"_Distracted, he finally turned his head toward a loud roar in the horizon and readied himself to fight upon his dragon. But like an itch he could not reach, the feeling of finality weighed upon him that he could not shake…."_

"Nooooo…" barked the Dark King as he woke with a thundering exclamation from the dream he had. Clenching his fists, he sensed the numerous consciousnesses that emanated from the enslaved eldunarya. Shielding his mind from an imminent attack from a few number of the dragon essences that could sense a weakness in his defenses, he instantly uttered a line of potent dark magic that he learnt during his exile and shackled the broken minds of the dragons.

Legends of dreams that foretold the future by the riders were known to many and most had appeared true. The dragons in the aftermath of the Du Fyrn Skulblaka – the Dragon War, had influenced the elves and eventually the humans with their magic. With their nature to change the course of nature and the present with an unpredictable whim of fate and immense amounts of magic, this ability was transmitted to their riders in the form of these dreams. It was armed with this knowledge that the King rightly felt that his future, although not cast in stone, appeared to head in a precarious direction.

Alighting from his king sized bed; he walked the length of his private chambers in silence, contemplating his ever disturbing dreams. Aye, this was not the first instance that this vision appeared to him. It had been haunting him for four nights; each dream revealing a little more than its predecessor. Galbatorix understood that this involved Eragon, the rebel dragon rider and the Varden, together the beacon of hope for the resistance against his rule. His chambers was large enough to fit two dragons of Thorn's stature and suitably allowed Shruikan to enter and leave without difficulty through a large opening of several hundred feet on the east wall. The bed was located far opposite this entrance along with furniture capable of seating a council of average number.

Currently Galbatorix was residing in the castle of his former trusted servant-Morzan, away from the constant throngs and bustle of the commoners in Uru'baen. He needed time on his own to research his current experiment, one whose fruits would end this war forever and enable his ascendancy to the status of the Gods. Aye, he would be considered a god by all races in certainty and would be immortal till the end of time. Calling out to his dragon, he prepared to travel back to his citadel in the capitol and receive Murtagh and Thorn who would be arriving from the battle above Gilead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Aftermath **

"_So much needed to be done," _thought Eragon as he watched the Varden soldiers move about either bearing supplies from the city of Feinster or carrying out duties for Nasuada. It had been only hours since he had fought in the epic battle of conquering the city and capturing Lady Lorana. He studied the scene before him as he closed the flaps of his recently erected tent. Saphira had left earlier to hunt several of the deer that she had seen by the Jiet River. The flight along with last night's battle had taken a toll on her and she had to renew her vigor. The Varden's encampment stood a hundred or so yards away from the main city. The decrepit hovels and thatched huts outside the outer walls were entirely demolished by the fires and swept aside to erect fortifications; the amazing breastwork and trenches that protected the Varden's camps. Nasuada had bid him last night after he presented his account of past activities, to report to her in the keep of the city the next day. In that regard he walked towards the main gates.

Thinking back to his initial thought, Eragon reflected on the deaths of his former mentors Oromis and Glaedr, though the golden dragon lived on in his heart of hearts. The idea of Galbatorix seizing control of Murtagh's actions from afar caused him great pain and alarm. This would hamper the combined war campaign of the Varden, Surda, Dwarves and the Elves. This was what Eragon believed that Nasuada decided to discuss with him and Arya. As he and his party of elves approached the large gates, guarded by few of the Varden soldiers, he glimpsed the Varden commander Jörmundur.

"Greetings Shadeslayer! How goes your day?"

"Well met Jörmundur, I am on my way to meet Nasuada," replied the Rider.

"Good I shall accompany you."

The city's state had thoroughly diminished, though the fires and smoke were put out, the various houses and other dwellings were severely razed. The city lost its splendor from the battle of last night. The city walls crumbling, the narrow streets filled with rumble and the city fortifications and walls collapsing. The sunlight that struck the abandoned buildings gave them an eerie terror that suggested a ghost of what was once before. The large crowd of citizens that gathered at the gates in the morning disappeared late into the day. With the sun ready to set in the horizon, they had reached the keep, which still seemed commanding. If it were not for the large unseemly opening in the keep caused by Saphira, the keep was intact and untouched from the battle. Through the journey, Eragon and Jörmundur spoke of the battle and its after-effects laying emphasis on the need to capture Teirm so that they would not be counterattacked on both fronts by the Empire. The elves kept to the background, ready to repel any attack on the Rider.

After the Varden heralds announced their company inside the keep, they passed through the current watch of the Nighthawks upstairs to Lady Lorana's council room. Unbidden memories circulated his mind, the memory of the previous night's ordeal and the window into his former master's demise. Upon the throne sat Nasuada in the company of Arya and King Orrin. Having their attention turned to the new comers, Nasuada ended their last conversation with Arya looking distraught and King Orrin experiencing missed feelings. Eragon bowed to his liege lord and bade her good morning.

"Eragon, I have called your presence here to judge our current situation in this war and decide how to continue onwards. The Varden shall rest here for a week during which Aroughs will be finally captured and fortified against counter attacks. Then the army will push off to Belatona where we will begin our siege on the city's fortifications. My scouts report that the city has three large gates and that encumbers our operation as we cannot force our way through one gate and leave the others as soldiers could creep up against us during the siege. Therefore I have decided that only after a week will we attack the city as our armies will then be bolstered by the dwarves. Narheim here has informed me that King Orik has readied the entire nation's armies and will march towards Feinster in four days time. Also I have commanded that Jeod Longshanks find a way into the cities from the outside to end this battle with the shortest amount of casualties and weaken the Empire's hold."

Eragon was pleased to hear that preparations were underway but there was a reason that Nasuada was skirting the main issue at hand. The burial of Oromis and Glaedr by the elves, the last of the ancient Riders but for Galbatorix, would indeed interrupt the elves ongoing campaign and bring in a time of sorrow. Not even Galbatorix would dare interrupt their ceremony in honoring his former masters as the elves were unstable and dangerous when in deep and profound sorrow. Yes the main reason she would refrain from contacting the elves was mainly this reason. With a glance to Arya, he could see the same stoic expression that she held in the presence of high officials but Eragon knew her well to see the grief buried beneath her expression.

With the flick of her hand, Nasuada dismissed her present company save Eragon and Arya. King Orrin seemed anxious but left without a word. Once alone Nasuada turned to Arya and spoke;

"I'm sorry for bringing you here when the elves are in mourning but I had to know if there was any word from your mother."

"Yes" replied Arya, "Queen Islanzadi has requested that Eragon and Saphira presence at Gilead to deliver their final farewells and then Oromis and Glaedr will be buried outside the city. Also she has more information on the eldurnaya that could possibly help us."

"I thought of this instance and this is another reason for the delay of the attack on Belatona. With the Varden recuperating and burying the dead, I think it would provide the perfect opportunity for Eragon to leave and be back here in time for the siege. Also Murtagh and Thorn will be recovering from the injuries from their skirmish with Oromis and Glaedr. What's your opinion Eragon?"

Eragon felt livid and incensed as he heard their names. No more would he try to save Murtagh as he did before and with this last heinous crime, Murtagh was in his opinion beyond saving. Not without killing Galbatorix. He replied, "I believe the same, my Lady, Murtagh and Thorn will recover soon in time for the battle at Belatona and that is when we will strike back at what they did to our former masters. Also hopefully when we visit Glaedr's body, it will awaken him inside his heart of hearts and allow him to open up to us. This war depends solely on Saphira and I now and we need Glaedr's help for without it we are at a disadvantage."


End file.
